walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Crystal (TV Series)
Crystal is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a resident of the Hilltop Colony. Crystal is also part of a group that delivered supplies to the Saviors compound along with Craig, Andy, Ethan, Tim, and Marsha. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Crystal's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Virginia Crystal survived the early stages of the outbreak and took residence in a FEMA camp where she was later evacuated to a safe-zone named the Hilltop Colony, upon where Crystal settled into the farming community where she became integrated with the fellow residents, most notably Gregory and Paul Rovia, and thus became a prominent member. Crystal was present at the time of the arrival of the Saviors, a notorious group of survivors who demanded half of the Hilltop's supplies in exchange for leaving the farming community unscathed. Though initially reluctant to comply the Saviors demonstrated their motives through publicly executing a 16-year-old resident Rory. Following this barbaric event, the colony entered into a period of dread and submission and thus were forced to comply under Negan's rule, were due to their limited resources and manpower they were unable to rebel against their savage oppressors. Throughout the following months, the community begrudgingly began to gather supplies to present towards the Saviors in their desperate attempt to keep them at bay. Crystal was assigned as a member of a supply group tasked with routinely delivering a portion of supplies directed towards one of the Saviors compounds. Season 6 Approximately 20 months into the apocalypse, Crystal was part of a supply exchange conducted between the Hilltop and the Saviors alongside Ethan, Craig, Andy, Tim, and Marsha. Upon delivering the supplies, Negan personally felt unsatisfied with the amount received and thus had both Tim and Marsha executed and Craig imprisoned located in one of the Saviors compounds. Negan ordered the remaining survivors to return to the Hilltop and, in exchange for Craig's release, was to kill Gregory and return back with his head as evidence of his death. "Knots Untie" Upon returning from the failed delivery, Crystal watches as Ethan stabs Gregory, and attempts to stop Rick when he tackles Ethan. She watches in horror as Rick stabs Ethan and is frozen in shock after Rick gets up after killing Ethan. After regaining her senses, Crystal punches him but she is grabbed and thrown to the ground by Michonne before she does anything else. She then cries for a while by Ethan's corpse. Season 8 Hilltop Attack Crystal is among the several Hilltoppers killed during the Saviors' tainted weapons attack on Hilltop. She was either killed during the battle itself or was injured and later succumbed to her wounds from the tainted weapons.Crystal has not been seen since Season 6 and several events have occurred that left her fate unclear. However, with the Saviors' tainted weapons attack on the Hilltop, several people are killed as indicated by dialogue in the episode and the large amount of additional graves shown in the graveyard. Because of this, and Crystal's continued absence, it is likely she is among the casualties of All Out War, if she did not die sooner. Death ;Killed By *Negan (Indirectly Caused) *Simon (Caused) *The Saviors (Caused) *Zombies (Alive, Off-Screen) Following the Saviors' attack on the Hilltop, Crystal is among the residents killed in battle or devoured by her reanimated Militia members, who succumbed to the infection after being wounded by tainted weapons on Simon's orders. *The Militia (Before Reanimation, Off-Screen) Crystal is later put down to prevent reanimation. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Crystal has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Knots Untie" Trivia *Originally, the actress was asked back for Season 8 but was unable to make filming and has not been asked back since then. References Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Season 6 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Deceased